


Put This Song On Replay

by PrinceAHope



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Strip Tease, enjoy Joel shaking his hips i guess, eri is trash tbh, i dont know what im doing, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAHope/pseuds/PrinceAHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" You want to give me a strip tease in the office? Right now? Music and everything?"</p><p>"I--I mean...Okay Listen..-- I-- Yes?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put This Song On Replay

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on my tumblr, shipping--trash.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm trying and that's all that matters right? I don't know, don't hate me and I'm always open to prompts if you're okay with shitty writting?
> 
> I also wrote this all mobile on my iphone so excuse mistakes or if I'm not sure how to work AO3?
> 
> -Eri
> 
> ||||||||||||||||||

"You want to what?" Adam's voice was of pure confusion. The plans that Joel always came up with were either stupid, silly, but mostly both of the two adjectives. The older man just shrugged, eyeing the video he was trying to edit with one of the headphones pushed off his ear so he could have a conversation, after all, he refused to be too rude.

"I just...I think It'd be a really neat thing to try out when it's just us in the office."

" Dude, you're not asking if we can make a fort or anything, you're asking to give me a lap dance in the middle of the work day."

" Not a lap dance, I mean, I-- It could become one." He offered with a soft laugh. " Just a strip tease..." he offered, his cheeks flushing a dusty red across his paler skin.

The younger male just rolled his eyes, scratching a bit at his beard as he side glanced at Joel's body.

It wasn't like Joel looked bad, the man always looked really good, and he smelled amazing, and he always touched nervously, with twitching, nervous fingers against skin. The uncertainty behind the touches always brought a wide smirk to his face, because for someone so much older, he acted less experienced than he was.

" You want to give me a strip tease in the office? Right now? Music and everything?"

"I--I mean...Okay Listen..-- I-- Yes?"

Joel was obviously unsure and nervous, fingers twitching against the mouse before he just pulled his hand away, resting against his lap as he shrugged. " I mean, It's not like we'll get caught, Gus and Barbara are out to lunch, so now is the best time?" He offered, as if it was the only thing to worry about.

With a sigh, Adam pushed himself away from his desk, laughing a bit as he sat back, crossing his arms over his chest and looked at the older man carefully, eyebrows raised in anticipation.

"Well?"

"Woah, you mean I--" A twitching hand moved through his hair, a large smile, complete with that amazing dimple, clear on his cheek before he scrambled for his mouse. " Wait..I need to put on the song..."

The beat started soft, like a slow heartbeat before drumbeats sounded through the office. Adam only laughed softly to himself before his eyes caught the way Joel's hips swayed softly to the beat. The older man was close enough that he could reach out and run his fingers over the thin hips, but Joel was quick to hold his hands down, swaying his hips as he leaned close, whispering against his skin,

" Don't... Just watch."

Adam wished the sound that escaped him sounded human enough.

When Joel stood straight, he rolled his hips, body slowly as his hand slipped under his shirt, his dark, whiskey colored eyes locked against Adam's as he showed off a small portion of hip.

It ached more that Adam couldn't touch, tug, pull, kiss. The bearded man wanted to do something other than just watch, but when Joel ordered him, his hands remained on his lap, twitching almost the same as Joel's own just a few minutes ago.

The older man was slow to show off more skin, back facing the younger man's as he was pulling the shirt over his head, his hips matching the beat, Adam biting his bottom lip and whining when he could reach out and grab at his ass to pull him closer. This was the worst idea, he was going to cum right in his pants with Joel just moving to the beat of the song blaring through the office and most likely, the building.

Soon Joel was sitting on the others lap, his back still facing the bearded man as he ran a hand through his hair, his fingers slowly unzipping his jeans. Joel lifted himself, leaning over to show off his ass to Adam as he slowly showed off the skin of his lower back, a soft sound of a laugh in the air. It was covered by a light whine from the man behind him.

"Fuck, just do something already, dude." He meant it to sound less than a plead and more of an order, but at least Joel listened, slowly slipping the jeans off of his hips, down his long legs and kicking them off of his ankles and across the floor, keeping himself in his briefs, tight against his hips and body, pressing back to rub himself against Adam's crotch, teasing and rubbing to the beat as he breathed out a soft sound in interest.

" Dude, You're hard just from that? You're so weak, man." he laughed breathlessly.

"Shut up, you're good with your hips, okay?" Adam moved his hands, hovering, shaking above the others hips, willing himself not to touch. Joel's laugh was loud that time, rubbing and arching himself back, rubbing harder against the others hips as he gripped tight to Adam's knees. " Still think it's a weird idea?" he huffed.

"Yeah, but I always kind of liked weird."

Joel's finger's hooked around his own briefs, slowly, inching it's way down to show off more pale skin, almost down his thighs when there was a loud knock on their door.

" ASSHOLES! We're trying to VOICE ACT! Turn that stupid girly pop music off!" Burnie screamed.

Joel tripped over his own feet, and his jeans, to turn the music off before he heard the other man retreating.

When Adam and Joel locked eyes again, the both let out the loudest laugh, Their faces flushed and bright before Adam was behind The older male, kissing against Joel's neck.

"I can get a new show back home, right?"

Joel leaned himself against the kisses, pressing his ass back against the bearded man's hips, almost purring as he spoke.

" I better get paid for this, These moves aren't free, fucker."


End file.
